


Mother's Day

by littlemisscurious



Series: Drabble-Sunday [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of my Drabble-Sunday on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

 

“Alright, sweetheart, you’ll carry the flowers with me, yes? And Noah, you take the cake? Where’s the present, Vivienne?” A loving smile on his lips, Benedict let his gaze wander around the kitchen where Noah and Vivienne were bustling about, adding some last-minute decorations to the chocolate cake while three-year-old Leopold was leaning onto his leg, rubbing his tired eyes and with his hair sticking out in all directions despite his father’s efforts to tame it earlier.

“Um, I think it’s still hidden in your office, Daddy,” the little girl smiled, placing the pink sugar heart on top of the cake before smoothing down her new dress that she had chosen to wear especially for the occasion.

“Oh yes, silly me,” Ben chuckled and, gently prying his youngest son off his legs, he went to fetch it from the drawer in his desk.

 

Back in the kitchen he handed the little pink box to his daughter and picked up Leopold who, yawning heartily, was far from being amused at such an early start into the day.

“Are we all ready to go?,” Benedict asked, smiling, and grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the conservatory, handing it to Leopold to hold. Noah nodded with an excited smile on his face and led the small procession up to the master bedroom on the first floor, the delicious cake safely in his hands.

“Leo, you’ve got to hold on to it, sweetheart,” Ben whispered into his son’s ear while helping him with the flowers. Nodding eagerly, the little boy tried his best to fit his small hands around the stems, his little pink tongue sticking out between his lips in concentration.

 

Quietly, Vivienne opened the bedroom door and, as predicted, Charlene was still fast asleep, her dark brown hair cascading around her head like a halo against the white pillow. On tiptoes they all walked around the bed and while the two older ones waited patiently beside it, Benedict helped Leopold to crawl to his Mum, flowers still tightly in his grasp.

“Wake up, Mummy,” he said, his voice a little high-pitched out of excitement especially when his Mum opened her eyes immediately, though she seemed a bit confused for a moment.

“Oh wow, hello there,” Charlene smiled, surprised, and sat up in bed, quickly rubbing her eyes.

“Happy Mother’s Day!,” Noah and Vivienne grinned in unison and, taking this as his cue, Leopold held out the flowers to her, having exchanged a short glance with his father beforehand.

“Oh dear, thank you, darling. They are beautiful,” smiling widely, she kissed Leo on the cheek, pulling him in for a cuddle at the same time while admiring her bouquet. “And you made a cake as well. Aww, what a wonderful surprise. Thank you so much!”

Proudly, all three beamed at their mother while Benedict watched them with loving eyes, wondering what she would think about his present for Mother’s Day, later tonight. For now he would step back, though, as Noah, Vivienne, and Leopold had put so much effort into choosing her gifts and preparing the cake.


End file.
